Service
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Relena is in trouble, but when Heero isn't around who does Lady Une send to protect the young Vice Foreign Minister? Why, none other than her favorite subordinate!


Author: Rikku Shinra

Chapter 1

Relena yawned, stretching in the large king bed. Her hands clenched the goose down comforter as she looked towards the massive empty space that lay beside her. The pillows closest to her still bore the indents of a human shape, yet they held no warmth. Heero was long gone; he wasn't one to stick around even after throws of passion. For a while Relena simply brushed it away, making excuses. But now she couldn't help but feel lonely whenever she woke up and he was not there, his form entangled with hers in the first rays of morning light. How she craved that contact, longed to wake up being held, protected from what the day may bring.

She left out a furtive sigh, a girl could dream. She scooted to the edge of the bed, flung her legs out and stood, her feet landing on the soft rug. She reached for her robe, wrapping it tightly about her and made her way towards the bathroom to freshen up. A light knock drew her from her thoughts and she turned off the water, dabbing her face with the warm cloth.

"Miss Darlin?" A hushed voice came; it was Penelope, her personal assistant. Relena sighed and went to her closet, pulling out some clothes.

"I will be there in a minute Penelope. Let me get dressed." Penelope cracked the door open, brushing her black hair out of her face. She smiled warmly, her hazel eyes shining.

"It's very urgent Relena. Lady Une is waiting in the foyer." Relena frowned; it was unusual for her to get any visits from Lady Une, especially at home. Preventer business rarely affected her, except for that one time at her 17th birthday. Relena nodded and grabbed a pair of pants and a breezy shirt and hurriedly put them on. Penelope smiled at her handing the Vice Foreign Minister a pair of heels, brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Relena smiled at her and nodded a silent thank you before hurrying out of the room. She wasn't one to keep guest waiting, especially Lady Une.

Lady Une frowned looking at the paintings and statues that filled the foyer of the Darlin Mansion. Her hands rested behind her back, resting atop each other. Her heels clicked on the marble floor with each step she took to examine the works of art.

Behind her stood a young man, their uniforms matching – both Preventers. Lady Une looked at him, he hadn't moved since they entered the house preferring to stand beside the door. The sound of foot falls above redirected Une's attention to the stair case. Penelope smiled at the two people in the foyer.

"Miss Darlin is waiting in the breakfast room. Please follow me." She smiled, looking over the young man appreciatively before motioning them to follow her. The breakfast room was airy and bright, large windows from floor to ceiling formed a circular room. In the center was a modest white table with white chairs that where accented with yellow padding. In the center of the table sat a large bouquet of yellow and orange lilies. Penelope smiled motioning for the two Preventers to sit at the table before walking out. It wasn't long before Relena entered a plate filled with pasties in her hand; Penelope was close behind with a few plates that had silver wear and cloth napkins resting on them.

Relena smiled at them, moving the flowers out of the way and placed the pastry plate in the center of the table. Penelope placed the plates on the table and left once again returning with coffee and cups.

"Lady Une what honors do I owe that you're visiting me so early in the morning?" Relena sat beside her and placed a piece of Blueberry breakfast cake on her plate. Lady Une glanced at Penelope then looked at Relena.

"Can we speak in private? This is a rather important subject and really can't afford having more than us three knowing." Penelope frowned but walked out as Relena nodded to her. She slowly closed the French doors behind her. Once the door clicked shut Lady Une turned back to the young minister.

"We have reason to believe that someone is targeting you." Relena stared at her, placing her fork back on her plate. "Now, it's nothing to be alarmed about, but we at the Preventers where contacted by the President of the ESUN after they intercepted many letters addressed to you that had been laced. We are fully investigating these letters, however we would feel better if you have a security detail with you at all times. In case this escalates to more than just letters." Relena frowned, glancing to the young man who seemed quite interested in the strawberry Danish he had decided to eat.

"And who will be this security detail? Heero?" Lady Une shook her head.

"No, we need someone that can blend in effortlessly with your existing staff, long term. I know of one person first hand." Lady Une motioned to the young man, "This is Trowa Barton. I believe you both met a long time ago."

Trowa looked at Relena; Relena gave him a small smile and nodded. Lady Une smiled at her.

"Trowa is one of our best operatives; no one will suspect he is your security guard. You are the only one to know that he will be here."

"What about Penelope? She's my assistant, she will notice him. I know for a fact she will."

"If it comes down to Miss. Penelope questioning Preventer Barton's presence, and this should only happen in the strictest precaution, then please inform her. If there is no need, then keep his assignment secret."

"Will Heero be working on this at all?" Relena leaned forward, if Trowa, one of the pilots would be working with her, then it was a good chance Heero would be right there. With her every night. Relena's breath caught and she blushed slightly. Lady Une shook her head.

"We haven't heard anything from Yuy for nearly a year. The other pilots check in with us periodically for assignments."

"I understand." Relena couldn't help but be disappointed. She kept in constant contact with Quatre; it was part of their job. Duo called more often than Heero even showed up, but she could still have hope.

"Miss Relena, I have full confidence in Trowa, and feel he is most capable of dealing with anything that may or may not come to harm you." Lady Une stood and Trowa followed suit. "Mr. Barton will be joining you later this afternoon. Seeing as many of your staff other than Miss Penelope are not yet here, we best be leaving." Relena stood shaking both of their hands. She walked them to the door bidding each a farewell. She smiled sadly watching them leave, she wished for Heero to be there, nothing would have been better than him being there. The echoing of the large oak door closing filled the empty house, and idly Relena wondered if that's what it sounded inside her. Alone and cast aside.

* * *

Ohhh so yea, I decided to continue this story. I have also removed the first Chapter and plan to rewrite it as the story comes to an end so this is going in a different direction. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
